The Last Heroes
by PandaHeroXD
Summary: The entire Earth has been plagued by an unknown fungus that causes the human body to shut down almost instantly and kills them. But no the horror doesn't stop there at all...you turn into a monster that takes away the people you love and hurt others around you. The military are in disarray and all other help is dead. There is only the strong left to save the world...SYOC accepting
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD OR ANY OTHERS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC AND OTHER OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**_

...

_Gone. Everything the young girl knew was gone. She always thought red was such a beautiful warm color to the world but now it was something sinister that creeped down the walls and streets of the town she grew up in and always loved, something that stained her clothes and dripped down her crumbling face. The air that once smelled of warm bread and cinnamon buns from the bakery was now filled with thick smoke that made her gag and teary with the scent of blood and gore. Noises also filled the night air. The occasional bangs from a gun, the cries of little innocent kids, maybe sometimes even a blood-curdling yell that begs for the help that would never come._

_Gone_

_Those kind heart-warming faces of friends and neighbors that were across the street or over yonder were now bearing guns and ammo to protect themselves from being torn apart and eaten from the ones they loved._

_It's gone_

_Every little thing she knew or remembered of her home was know long gone, dissapearing into the fiery inferno around her. "N-No... this i-isn't happening!" she managed to croak from her smoke filled throat. The salty tears were brimming and threatining to fall on her ashen cheeks. Where was the group? Her new family that helped each other to survive this fallen world and to keep each other from not falling insane like the rest? Where?_

_She took a step forward, but immediatley collapsed into dusty road. She slowly raised her head and looked ahead of her. She saw the figure of a person lying on the ground maybe 10 meters away. She was compelled to know who it was so she started dragging herself forward. As she came closer the lone figure on the ground, one figure soon became three figures, and then five, then seven. She was desperate to hear a human voice that wasn't yelling or crying for mercy, so like an idiot she called out to them._

_" H-hey are you alright..?" All of a sudden she found the energy to stand and stumble slowly ahead. The more she walked, she saw some very familiar features. Very horribly familiar. Her heart was racing so much, it might as well just jumped out of her body and start dancing. _

_She finally reached them. After what felt like eternity she finally reached them, and she finally recognized them. Her tears broke and thickly ran across her cheeks. After all they went through, thick and thin, fire and ice. _

_They were gone_

_Her family was right in front of her, lifeless and unmoving. "After all we've been through... I guess this is the end huh?" she murmured quietly. The ginger silently reached into her holster and felt the butt of her pistol. She grabbed it and slowly, so painfully slow she raised it. The instrument of death and her were eye-to-eye. She managed a crooked smile. "So this is it... I hoped it would be longer." she silently laughed at herself before putting a finger on the trigger._

**...**

**Hello there people of FanFiction! Yes I know this is a depressing intro to this story, but I promise this isn't the end of the mysterious girl/woman. I feel like there are a lot of holes in the intro but to heck with it! This intro takes place 5 years after the outbreak with said girl/woman and her 'fallen family'**

**The setting will be taking place in New York...for now. Alright so this is how this story is going to order. There would be four segments consisting of the four seasons winter, spring, summer, and fall. When all four segments are complete, we will see the group prior two years later in spring again. **

**Here are the rules**

**1. NO COPYCATS OR OTHER OC'S THAT HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED IN OTHER STORIES ( Come on, lets get creative! If my story and other stories would be in the same universe we would be seeing a lot of clones!)**

**2. NO MARY SUES OR GARY LUES (Obviously)**

**3. PM FORUM ONLY PLEASE! (So much easier to sort)**

**4. HAVE FUN AND GET CREATIVE! :D**

**... **

**General Information**

Name/Nickname:

Gender

Birthday: (We might celebrate a birthday or something)

Nationality: (Were were they from?)

Ethincity: (Asian, White, African-American, Hispanic, etc. What's their race?)

Sexual Preferences: (Are they Gay, Bi, Lesb? I'm cool with anything. What do they look for in a partner)

**Physical Information**

Scars/Tatts/Piercings:

Body: ( Are they skinny, fat, fit, etc. Skin color and cup size for girls)

Usual Hairstyle/Color:

Eyes:

Spring Clothes:

Summer Clothes:

Fall Clothes:

Winter Clothes:

Any appearence changes? :

**Background Information**

History:

Personality:

Any jobs they had? :

Mother:

Father:

Brother:

Sister:

Guardian:

Most memorable memory:

**Questions**

Reaction to Zombies:

Reaction to new crewmates:

Reaction to death:

Reaction to splitting up with the group:

Reaction to an ambush:

Reaction if they meet another group of survivors:

Can they drive a car:

If your character was to die, how would you want it to be?:

Reaction if help arrived:

**Alrighty then! Send in those OC's and have fun! I'll be anouncing the group in the 20th. That's a whole lot of time for you guys! More info on the story will be on the next chapter so see ya for now!**


	2. The Cast

**Hello again my fellow readers! Alright so I'm FIVE day late from showing the accepted characters, and that is because I wanted to see if there was anymore applications that were needed to be sent in. Without further inconvenience, here is our seasonal cast! (KING OKAMI! For some reason, I couldn't email the Forum to you so you can just review you OC. If your computer won't let you copy and paste still, Just type away or I'll try to email you again.)**

...

_**Our Spring Cast**_

**Nicholas Inouye**

**Ayame Inouye**

**Kim Hye-In**

**Viola Brito (My OC :D)**

**Shinosuke Izaki**

**Benjamine Tremblay**

**Paul 'Schro' Schrodinger**

_**Our Summer Cast**_

**Sedric Di Oscurita**

**Catalina Di Oscurita**

**Nicolie Patrenko**

**Kiska Marinov**

**Phil Angelo**

**Sacha Knight**

_**Our Fall Cast**_

**Nikolai 'Niko' Phillips**

**Stephen Martin**

**Elizabeth McElroy**

**Joseph Casey**

**Cyrus Hunter**

_**Our Winter Cast**_

**(Open Spot)**

**(Open Spot)**

**(Open Spot)**

**(Open Spot)**

**(Open Spot)**

**King Okami **

**Alrighty! There are five open spots open if you still want to PM me an OC, so get creative and have fun! When I was reading some of your apps, some of you pointed out to me that I was missing the weapons category and etc... I kind of forgot to put that down. Just PM me the weapons if your OC is in.**

Main Weapon:

Sub Weapon:

Melee Weapon:

How do you want your OC to meet the group?: (Was it in a tree, car, a horde of zombies?)

Age: (It's one of the most important thing in this story!)

**OK. So this is how the story will function. I seperated all of the accepted OC's into different seasons, why you ask? For plot development and suspense! In each seasons, atleast two-three people are going to die (What kind of apocalypse doesn't have people dieing?). So after one season ends, the cast from the spring/summer/fall/winter will come rolling in! **

**Answering one of the reviewers question: Actually, this story is pretty much inspired by The Last of Us :) I thought it was a great game and that was how I came up with the season thingy!**

**For the opening spots, I'll allow any kind of character (but NOT any Mary Sue's or the other!) so type away! Get creative :D**

**I'll probably update a chapter next week on wednsday, so stay tune!**

**See ya then**


End file.
